There is a storage control device which records a behavior data in a memory in response to detection of an abnormal vehicle behavior. The behavior data indicates a vehicle behavior at a time of the detection and may include vehicle information and control information. The behavior data is used in subsequent analysis (see JP-A-2009-205368, for example).
In this relation, the inventors of the present application have found the following. A system may be configured such that, when a behavior data satisfies a predetermined condition, the storage control device alone determines occurrence of an abnormal behavior. In this configuration, even when the behavior data causing the determination of the abnormal behavior is attributed to normal control that is performed by another ECU based on a driver's order, the behavior data indicating the abnormal behavior is stored in the memory.
For example, let us consider the following situation. A condition for the storage control device to determine an abnormal behavior is set to an acceleration that is greater than or equal to a predetermined threshold. Additionally, a switch for activating cruise control is turned on by a vehicle driver. In this case, the storage control device may determine that an abnormal behavior has occurred, even though a throttle control ECU other than the storage control device has controlled a throttle to generate a driver expected acceleration. When this kind data of driver expected normal behavior, which occurs as expected by the driver, is recorded, the data of driver expected behavior (also called herein a normal behavior) may be mixed with the data of a driver unexpected behavior (also called herein an abnormal behavior) that should be recorded. Therefore, there is a possibility that it becomes impossible to adequately analyze a cause of an unexpected behavior in a later analysis.